elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2014/10
31. Oktober 2014 *100-jährige Nonne sieht erstmals Elefanten - 31.10.2014. *How Paul Allen's $7 million and big data are combating Africa's elephant crisis - 31.10.2014. *Elephant electrocuted near Kuppam - 31.10.2014. *Mandekolu, the epicentre of man-elephant conflict - 31.10.2014. 30. Oktober 2014 *Agam, the adorable baby elephant that captured hearts in Indonesia, is dead - 30.10.2014. 29. Oktober 2014 *Wenn 10 Elefanten über eine Fußgängerbrücke gehen - 29.10.2014. *Woodland Park Zoo 'sets record straight' on elephant care - 29.10.2014. *Huntington Beach officials unaware of elephant at wedding despite ban - 29.10.2014. *Curbs likely on elephant rides after death of tourist in Idukki - 29.10.2014. *School teacher trampled to death by ELEPHANT in front of horrified husband and son - 29.10.2014. 28. Oktober 2014 *Hitdorfer "Gummibärchen" für Elefanten im Kölner Zoo - 28.10.2014. *Wunderland Wilhelma: Große Maschinen, große Tiere: Patenschaft für Elefanten - 28.10.2014. *Die Abschiedsreise des Elefanten Salomon - 28.10.2014. *Herd the one about the girl whose best friend is an elephant? Vietnamese youngster who has trained a JUMBO sized pet - 28.10.2014. *Woman trampled to death by elephant in Indian park - 28.10.2014. *Opinion: Riding an elephant to your wedding -- not a good idea for man or beast - 28.10.2014. 27. Oktober 2014 *'Faster, faster! Keep going!' Watch woman's hilarious over-the-top reaction as her tour group is chased by an ELEPHANT while on safari - 27.10.2014. 26. Oktober 2014 *End of the road for New Delhi’s elephants? - 26.10.2014. *New Twist to Wild Elephant Menace - 26.10.2014. *26 elephants that are happy about life - Fotos. - 26.10.2014. *Probe On Illegal Elephant Licences - 26.10.2014. 25. Oktober 2014 *Antiques Roadshow crackdown on ivory as illicit trade kills 30,000 elephants: BBC to 'increase caution' over items made from tusks due to public support for Prince William's anti-poaching campaign - 25.10.2014. *Haben Elefanten wirklich Angst vor Mäusen? - 25.10.2014. *Measures to prevent elephant deaths taken up - 25.10.2014. *Baby elephant strays due to rain, rescued - 25.10.2014. 24. Oktober 2014 *Kölner Elefanten fast frei von Pocken - 24.10.2014. *Neues Elefanten-Spielzeug: Im Zoo wird jetzt in die Röhre gerüsselt - 24.10.2014. *Kai-Mook krijgt twee speelkameraadjes - 24.10.2014. *Wildlife Conservation: Protected Areas the Best Bet for Elephants Caught Between Poaching and Human Encounters - 24.10.2014. *Elephant destroys oil palm plantation in W.Tanjungjabung - 24.10.2014. *Fundraiser, book signing raise awareness for Elephant Aid International - 24.10.2014. *Elephant herd trampls farmer to death - 24.10.2014. *Elephant herd on a rampage near Kuppam in AP - 24.10.2014. 23. Oktober 2014 *Jodi Picoult: Elephants should not be in zoos — period. - 23.10.2014. *Kai Mook wordt grote zus - 23.10.2014. *PETA Asks Texas A&M To Do ‘Elephant Walk’ Without Elephants - 23.10.2014. *Asian elephant SMS saving Indian lives - 23.10.2014. *Olivia Munn Appeals to USDA to Help Nosey the Elephant - 23.10.2014. *New BBC series reveals more about the wise old elephant, but many mysteries remain - 23.10.2014. 22. Oktober 2014 *Trächtige Elefantenkuh Corny: Allwetterzoo erwartet zu Weihnachten Elefanten-Nachwuchs - 22.10.2014. *Circus met een prijswinnende olifant in Wageningen - 22.10.2014. *Watch heart-warming moment a baby elephant and two ostriches are rescued in Kenya - 22.10.2014. 21. Oktober 2014 *Illegaler Elfenbeinhandel - Auch asiatische Elefanten leben gefährlich - 21.10.2014. *Straußenbabys kümmern sich um Baby-Elefanten - 21.10.2014. *A moment they'll never forget! Brave safari tourists on safari as 5-ton African Bull Elephant charges them - 21.10.2014. 20. Oktober 2014 *Vergeet Frank Deboosere, de olifant is de koning van de weervoorspellers - 20.10.2014. 19. Oktober 2014 *Human-elephant conflict awareness programme held at Kuppapalayam - 19.10.2014. *Accusations Of Illegal Elephant Registration - 19.10.2014. 18. Oktober 2014 *Meet Dublin Zoo's adorable new arrival who finally has a name - Samiya - 18.10.2014. *Fighting the elephant ivory poachers of Kenya - 18.10.2014. 17. Oktober 2014 *Jodi Picoult: On Books and Elephants - 17.10.2014. *Report Estimates Enormous Economic Value of Living Elephants - 17.10.2014. *Emergency appeal to combat militant elephant poaching in DRC - 17.10.2014. *Vor 25 Jahren: Handel mit Elfenbein wird verboten - 17.10.2014. *Perhilitan: Wild Elephant Relocated To Kenyir - 17.10.2014. *Man arrested for involvement in elephant poaching - 17.10.2014. *Six elephants ‘unsmuggled’ from Phuket - 17.10.2014. 16. Oktober 2014 *Riese trifft Zwerg in der Manege - 16.10.2014. *Thüringer Umweltministerium: Elefantenjäger kommt davon - 16.10.2014. *The bridge to easing man-elephant conflict - 16.10.2014. *Jumbo problem: elephant trafficking gets officials to reconsider laws - 16.10.2014. *Elephant celebration on Dublin streets at weekend - 16.10.2014. *Elephants Hastily Shifted off Phuket Before Officials Inspect Camp - 16.10.2014. *Marauding elephant crushes man to death - 16.10.2014. 15. Oktober 2014 *Thailand blijft in ivoor handelen - 15.10.2014. *Six illegal elephants to be expelled from Phuket - 15.10.2014. 14. Oktober 2014 *Delhi’s elephant rescued in Haryana - 14.10.2014. 13. Oktober 2014 *Einigen der pockenkranken Elefanten geht's besser - 13.10.2014. *Elefäntli Kalaya wird immer cleverer - 13.10.2014. *Voorouders olifanten blijken voorouders paarden - 13.10.2014. *After Raju, abused elephant Lilly rescued from Haryana - 13.10.2014. *Kristin Davis on elephant crisis, new documentary – Mill Valley Film Festival (Video) - 13.10.2014. 12. Oktober 2014 *Von Elefanten und Menschen - 12.10.2014. 11. Oktober 2014 *Denver Zoo mourns loss of beloved elephant - 11.10.2014. 10. Oktober 2014 *Hanwha Q-Cells: Solarstrom für Elefanten und Paviane - 10.10.2014. *Khaing Hnin Hnin und ihre Familie leben jetzt in Pairi Daiza: Elefanten gut in Belgien angekommen - 10.10.2014. *Vermeintliche Elefanten-Urahnen zur Pferdeverwandtschaft umsortiert - 10.10.2014. *Schon 43 Elefanten im Nordosten gewildert - 10.10.2014. 9. Oktober 2014 *Pocken im Zoo: Genesung der Elefanten kann noch dauern - 09.10.2014. *Autopsie onthult schokkende doodsoorzaak olifant in dierentuin Seattle - 09.10.2014. *Conservationists Sound Alarm on Mozambique Elephant Poaching - 09.10.2014. 8. Oktober 2014 *Erster Ausgang für Erfurter Elefanten - 08.10.2014. *Elephants are Worth 76 Times More Alive Than Dead: Report - 08.10.2014. 7. Oktober 2014 *Elefanten-Adieu mit Gras, Obst und Gemüse - 07.10.2014. *Pocken im Kölner Zoo: Maha Kumari verliert ihr Jungtier - 07.10.2014. *Überlebenskampf nach Giftpfeil-Attacke auf Elefant: Ich lasse mich nicht von euch abschlachten! - 07.10.2014. *When This Baby Elephant Cried, Mom And Super-Auntie Rescued - 07.10.2014. 6. Oktober 2014 *Pocken im Kölner Zoo: Acht von zwölf Elefanten infiziert - 06.10.2014. *Pocken-Elefanten: Ganze Herde ist infiziert - 06.10.2014. *Saved from poachers: Dying elephant shot with a poisoned ARROW recovers thanks to team of heroic vets in Kenya - 06.10.2014. 5. Oktober 2014 *Maoist leader killed in elephant attack - 05.10.2014. *Thousands march in S. Africa for rhino, elephant protection - 05.10.2014. *Aerial Census of Africa's Elephants Aims to Help Conservation, Anti-Poaching Efforts - 05.10.2014. 4. Oktober 2014 *Tier-Tourismus: Das grausame Geschäft mit Elefanten - 04.10.2014. *Valentino: Der neue Aufsteiger im Tierpark - 04.10.2014. *Zarte Hilfe für einen kleinen Dickhäuter - 04.10.2014. *This Kenyan Teenager Developed a Clever Way to Stop Elephant Poachers in Their Tracks - 04.10.2014. *Elephant day observed at Odisha’s Nandankanan zoo - 04.10.2014. *Warning on elephant extinction risk - 04.10.2014. *Raising awareness for elephant poaching in Africa - 04.10.2014. *Why Mayim Bialik Will Never Ride Elephants - 04.10.2014. *Heidelberg: Der Neuzugang in Jungbullen-WG wiegt 1700 Kilo - 04.10.2014. *Grüne: Elefanten und Co haben nichts im Zirkus zu suchen - 04.10.2014. *Jetzt schon fünf Elefanten mit Pocken infiziert! - 04.10.2014. *Elephant killed in suspected revenge attack - 04.10.2014. *Elephant attack and kill a ZAWA Scout - 04.10.2014. *Dasara elephant Sarala to skip Jamboo Savari this year - 04.10.2014. 3. Oktober 2014 *Valentino soll für Mini-Elefanten sorgen - 03.10.2014. *Elefäntli-Film: Sein erstes Video ist gleich ein Youtube-Hit - 03.10.2014. *Lakse houding Atjeh bedreiging voor olifant - 03.10.2014. *Mummy to the rescue! Baby elephant cries out for help after getting stuck in its zoo enclosure… but is saved when its relatives run to help him - 03.10.2014. *Elephants and rhinos 'could be extinct within two decades' because of ivory poaching - 03.10.2014. *Melbourne Zoo elephant Num-Oi could be set to deliver bundle of baby joy - 03.10.2014. *Great Falls author publishes a book about a former circus elephant - 03.10.2014. 2. Oktober 2014 *Elefantenfamilie verlässt hannoverschen Zoo - 02.10.2014. *Die 6 wichtigsten Fragen Pocken-Elefanten: Können sich Zoo-Besucher anstecken? - 02.10.2014. *Der Heidelberger Zoo hat einen neuen Elefanten bekommen - 02.10.2014. *Gestatten, Valentino: neuer Elefant im Berliner Tierpark - 02.10.2014. *On your feet Dumbo, walking's easy! Mother elephant gives her newborn calf a helping leg just days after she was born - 02.10.2014. *South Africa: Elephant Conservation - the Need for Political Will - 02.10.2014. 1. Oktober 2014 *Kölner Zoo: Zweiter Pockenschub bei Elefanten - 01.10.2014.